Dancing Through Dreams
by darlingsworld
Summary: What happens when girls from the Paris Opera Ballet School attend Cutler's Grammar School to apply for Oxford and Cambridge.History Boys including Irwin /OCs. AU. Rated M to be safe. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Dancing Through Dreams

Prologue

_Cutler's Grammar School,_

_December 21, 1983_

The woman sat in front of the Headmaster, Mr Felix Armstrong. She replied and argued with a heavily French-accented voice. Her pale, slender hands lay on her lap, unmoving.

Dressed in a beige Chanel tweed suit, she was composed and regal. Felix wouldn't have been surprised if she _was_ royalty.

"Here are their scores. As you can see, they are good enough to apply for Cambridge and Oxford. They should be given a chance here, their education can not be fulfilled at their current school," Madame Lambert explained.

"Ah, but you see Madame, we cannot tailor to their every need. We shall have to expand the school, and as we are already on a tight budget, that is simply not possible. I'm so sorry," Felix Armstrong replied, with an unconvincing sympathetic expression on his face.

"I assure you Mr Armstrong, that the school will fund any extra expenses that they should need. Of course, you understand that they _must_ have extra bathrooms and the gym must be extended to comply with their schedule," she replied.

"Well then, tell your students, Madame Lambert, that Cutler's Grammar School for Boys welcomes them with open arms," he replied, voice dripping with faked sugar.

Madame Lambert nodded her thanks, rose from her chair, and exited the Headmaster's office. _Horrible man_, she thought, _only willing to help if it includes money!_

Walking out to tell her students, a slight smile crossed her lips. The school would be so proud....


	2. Chapter 1 Everything Changes

Dancing Through Dreams

Chapter 1 – Everything Changes

The girl stood outside the classroom, unsure if she should go in, unsure if she should stay out. Although dark curtains were drawn across the door's window, she could hear voices. Boys. Speaking French. _At least I'll be able to understand them_, she though, relieved. Inching the door open silently, she could see and hear clearly. Suddenly her eyes widened. _Oh no, they did not just say that! Or do that!_ She thought, watching a dark haired boy drop his pants.

The boys heard the door slam and looked towards it stunned. Nobody moved. There stood a girl, dressed in a girl's version of their uniform. Her blonde hair was twisted up into a loose bun. She wore a knee-length black skirt, white blouse, plain black ballet flats, and a jumper exactly like the ones they wore. In her hands, she clutched a lime green ring binder, and a white and green messenger bag was slung over one shoulder. But instead of mirroring their stunned expressions, she looked livid. Then her mouth opened,

"Vous ignorant, indolent, les cochons! Vous l'appelez une leçon française! Cette chose! Hommes ensanglantés! Devez vous penser toujours aux femmes par ici! Comme ils sont là pour vous! Pas mieux que les possessions! Et encore vous vous appliquez à Oxford ou à Cambridge! Je ne peux pas le croire et encore ici VOUS essayez pitoyablement d'apprendre une langue fondamentale! Ayez-vous a fini beaucoup apprendre!!!!"

The boys caught some of the words, but not many, as she was speaking so fast. But they all knew that this was a stream of insults. She was stopped by a chuckle behind her. Turning around, they noticed a bright red blush creep up her cheeks. Stepping back, she revealed the Headmaster, and an older man.

Retreating to the back of the classroom, she barely noticed what the boys were doing, until she heard everyone moving. Turning around, she stifled a laugh when she noticed their very effective cover up.

After the Headmaster had left, taking their new teacher with him, everyone turned to look at her. She felt the all too familiar blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well, welcome to Cutlers," the man, she knew was the teacher, said.

The dark-haired boy (the one who'd dropped his pants) spoke up first, "I'm Daikin, that's Scripps, Posner, Lockwood, Timms, Crowther, Akthar, and Rudge," he said, pointing to each of the boys as he spoke.

Lockwood spoke next, "So tell us again, who are you and what are you, a girl, doing at a _boy's_ school?"

Swallowing, she opened her mouth to speak, "Now, see, that's a good question. I guess I should start at the beginning..."

"You wouldn't say," the boy, she thought was Timms muttered.

"Where are you from? You're not from here are you? Or Europe? Or America? You're from Australia aren't you," Crowther asked.

Smiling, she replied, "Close. I'm from New Zealand, which is across the Tasman Sea from Australia. It's that tiny country down near Antarctica. Anyways, I'm Juliette Brady. I'm also applying to Oxford or Cambridge."

"So why are you here? Why aren't you down at the girl's school?" Rudge asked.

Juliette grimaced, "Cos they can't support me in what I need to do."

"What do you mean? They apply for Oxford and Cambridge," Daikin said.

"Yeah, but they don't exactly have big enough ground for what I need to do. I come from NZ, but I've been living in Paris since I was six. I've been dancing and training with the Paris Opera Ballet School since then. That's why your gym's been extended, so that they could put in a dance studio, and why there's more lockers, and bathrooms, that you weren't allowed to use. I can't stop training, just because I'm applying for Oxford and Cambridge," she replied.

"You mean we've been banned from using the new studio, bathrooms and lockers, just for one girl who needs to keep training?!" Daikin asked.

"Technically not _one_ girl. Eight. They'll be here next Monday..." she replied.

The boys stared at her wide-eyed.

"Don't get any ideas!" she warned.

"They won't! Now, boys, get back to your seats. Juliette you can sit behind Daikin and Scripps," Hector ordered.

Juliette sighed, _Hurry up Monday!_

**So there's the first chapter. The Cutler's school uniform is similar to mine, apart from the colours, so I based the girl's uniform on my uniform!**

**I also added in the Australia part, because you have NO idea how annoying it is to have people mistake you for an Aussie, or think that NZ is part of Australia!!**

**Well hope you enjoyed! I like reviews *hint hint*! :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Just Breathe

Dancing Through Dreams

Chapter 2 – Just Breath

_**Cutler's Grammar School**_

_**Gym**_

_Alright, I can do this, they're just a bunch of guys, stronger than me, but still, I _can_ do this_, Juliette thought, while watching the boys run and jump over the vault. All too soon, it was her turn. _Just breath_, she told herself, _Focus. Pretend you're about to go on stage. Just breathe_. The world suddenly seemed to go into slow motion.

She began to run, her feet pounding the mats below. The vault loomed ahead, getting closer and closer with each step she took. Then her feet left the ground. Propelled into the air, her fingertips touched the top of the vault for a split second.

Juliette somersaulted through the air, holding her legs close to her body. Unfolding her body, her feet touched the ground, gripping the mats. Her eyes widened, when she realized that she hadn't fallen over. _Now why didn't that happen in training?_ She wondered.

The familiar blush crept over her cheeks again when she realized the others were staring at her. Even Lockwood, who was given press-ups as a punishment, and Irwin, their new teacher who'd just entered.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Scripps asked.

"Compulsory gymnastics training. You know, for flexibility and all that kinda stuff," she replied. It wasn't that different to her, she'd been living like that since she was six. After the accident, she'd known nothing was going to be the same, so she'd accepted it. It was just the way things were.

"So, you can do the splits basically?" Akthar asked.

"I have to. Its kinda part of the unwritten 'rules' of being a dancer," Juliette replied.

Then everyone noticed Irwin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lunch**_

Juliette sighed. This was the moment she'd been dreading all day. Lunchtime. She was the only girl in an entire school filled with boys. Monday couldn't come soon enough!

Then she had an idea....

"Fiona?" she called out nervously, in the office.

"Over here. Can I help you?" the secretary, and currently Daikin's love interest, asked.

"Um yeah. I'm a) new here and b) the only girl. I was wondering if you were on your lunch break?" Juliette replied.

"Well, my break just finished, but I'm not busy now. I'm guessing you want to eat lunch together, right?" Fiona said.

"If that's alright. It's kinda hard being the only girl. I guess I know how you feel..." Juliette answered.

Fiona looked at the girl. Daikin was right. She did seem a little out of place here, but God knows how much she wanted a girl close to her own age here, especially with the creepy Headmaster, who always managed to feel her up whenever they passed in the hallways. Especially seeing as she only saw her friends on weekends. It might even be fun, and besides on Monday, there would be a whole group of girls her age. She smiled at Juliette. "Take a seat. So..." Fiona said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Outside the office**_

"Oi Daikin. Look's like Fiona and Juliette are already hitting it off. You might have competition," Scripps joked, watching the two girls laughing inside.

"Shut up Scripps. Trust me. There's no competition, just more love to go 'round," Daikin replied, grinning. The two boys ran off, laughing and joking together.

**Well that's two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!**

**I've only seen the movie once, so bear with me, if I get some parts mixed up.**

**The girls will be arriving in the next chapter.**

**Now if you haven't seen The History Boys, I'm going to show the layout of the desks, and where everyone sits. It's also so I can remember where everyone sits :D!**

**Hectors Class Layout:**

**Juliette / OCOC / OCOC / OC**

**Scripps / DaikinTimms / LockwoodCrowther / OC**

**Akthar / PosnerRudge / OC**

**Irwin's Class Layout:**

**Lockwood / Daikin / Akthar / Timms**

**Crowther Posner**

**Scripps Rudge**

**I kind of had to guess for where Rudge and Posner went in Irwin's classroom.**

**Well hope you enjoyed! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the History Boys etc. I do however own my brilliant OCs! :D**

Dancing Through Dreams

Chapter 3 – New Arrivals

_**Cutler's Grammar School**_

_**Entrance**_

The boys all watched Juliette pacing in front of the school, checking her watch now and then. "Anyone know what she's doing?" Timms asked, gesturing towards her.

The boys all shook their heads, puzzled. This was _not_ normal behaviour, especially for her.

"Well, what can you expect, she's a girl. We men shall never understand the inner workings of their complicated minds," Lockwood said.

"Sister?" Crowther asked. Lockwood nodded in response.

"Figures," Daikin laughed. The group laughed and walked away...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Entrance**_

_Where are they?_ Juliette thought _PLEASE don't make me walk into Irwin's classroom alone!_

Then she caught sight of a silver van heading towards the school. Juliette let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She grinned and waved madly.

The van skidded to a stop outside the gates, as eight girls piled out, wearing the same expression as Juliette. The first girl squealed and ran towards her, grabbing her and giving her a bear hug. Juliette squealed and did the same.

"Soph! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! It's been ages!!!!" Juliette squealed.

"I _KNOW_!!! Brace for impact...." Sophie replied. Before Juliette had time to ask what she meant, she was enveloped in a group bear hug. She tried to hug everyone simultaneously, but her arms were only so long.

"Stop! We need to have a group talk later! Otherwise we're gonna be late for Irwin's class! Why were you so late? I thought with Maria, you'd be here before school even opened," Juliette joked. It was common knowledge that Maria had to be on time.

"Well we would have been here _yesterday_, if Marissa hadn't wanted to do a 'goodbye ritual' at the school. Then _everyone_ wanted to join in, and I went along with it..." Maria replied. Juliette giggled, and then suppressed a grin when Marissa teasingly glared at her.

"Now, what we _all_ want to know, are the boys here any good?" Marissa asked, casually, as if she wasn't dying to know.

"You'll see for yourself in Irwin's class," she replied, as they walked towards the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Irwin's Class**_

The girls crept into Irwin's classroom, which had just started.

"Sorry we're late Sir," Juliette apologized.

"It's alright. Just don't let it happen again. Now would you like to introduce your new classmates," Irwin replied.

The boys' heads immediately focused on the girls, who were staring at them with the same intensity.

"I'm Maria," the tanned girl with dark brown hair and eyes spoke first.

"I'm Marissa," the tallest girl, with chestnut hair and green eyes said next.

"I'm Diana," a girl with wild, curly red hair, blue eyes and freckles said.

"I'm Tamera," the girl with wavy brown hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Stella," a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm Katie," said a girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Sophie," the girl with flame red hair and green eyes finished.

"Now that introductions are over, I think we should sort out seating.

The class spent the next half of the lesson dragging in desks and placing them. Soon they were seated.

"Now since that's taken up most of the lesson, I want you to write me an _original_ essay on the Holocaust. Make it yours. Put a spin on it. Show it in a different light," Irwin explained. The students nodded and filed out of the class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lunch**_

_**Outside The Office**_

"So any of the boys taken your fancy yet?" Fiona asked. Half of the girls blushed, the others scoffed.

"Well..."she prompted.

"We don't know them. I don't even know their names!" Sophie blurted out.

Juliette smiled, and helped point them out, "That's Daikin, Scripps and Posner. Over there is Timms, Lockwood, Akthar and Crowther. And playing rugby on the courts is Rudge".

"So we'll run through the list again, shall we?" Fiona suggested.

As they ran through the list together, Juliette noted who blushed on each name. Maria blushed on Daikin's, although it wasn't as noticeable as when Diana blushed on Timms'.

She hardly noticed when she blushed scarlet on Scripps name. The others did.

"Someone's already got a crush I see," Katie teased.

"I do not!" Juliette said, too quickly.

Stella opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell. _Saved by the bell_, Juliette thought, gathering her things.

"What do we have now?" Tamera asked.

"Dance. In the studio, which has never been used!" Juliette replied.

"What about the boys?" Marissa asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh, they have half a period of Irwin's class, and then Gym," Juliette replied.

"You mean, they'll see us dance?!" Sophie asked, suddenly shocked.

"I dunno. We'll have to find out! See you Fiona," Juliette said, gathering her things.

The others followed her to the dance studio...

**Well the girls are here, and the story will properly start now! :D**

**I like review *hint hint***

**Thank you SOOO much Joanna Black for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reach

**Disclaimer: I don't own the History boys...I do however own my awesome-ness OCs. So please don't use them without asking :D.**

Dancing Through Dreams

Chapter 4 – Reach

_**Cutlers Grammar School**_

_**Girls Changing Room**_

Juliette pulled her tights over her feet. She sighed and pulled them off again, when she noticed a ladder, creeping up the side. _Thank God I always pack a spare_, she thought.

She was behind. While all the other girls were inching into their uniform black leotards, she was still pulling on her tights. At least her hair had been pinned into a secure bun, and held in place with the regulation black scrunchy. Finally, she pulled on her leotard and black boy shorts.

"Girls, are you ready? Class should've begun by now!" Juliette turned to the direction of Madame Lambert's voice.

"Yes Madame," the girls replied, all dropping into a small curtsey.

"Tres bien. Please go to the dance studio now. You may leave your belongings here. I will lock up after you," she instructed. The girls filed out of the changing room, each clutching their ballet bags in their hands, their stocking-ed feet making no noise as they crept through the gym.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dance Studio**_

"And one-and-two-and-three-and-four. Diana, are you a corpse pretending to be alive or alive pretending to be a corpse? This is ballet, not a funeral. And tendu, glissee, grand battement, releve. Releve devant, derrière, demi détourne. Marissa, either there is something wrong with your pointe shoe, or you don't know the exercise. When we releve, it is en pointe, oui? Maria your grand battements should be at hip level, no lower. And use _control_ ladies. This is ballet, not cheer practice. Sophie, must I remind you about your arms. They look like dead fish. You too Tamera. Stella and Katie! You are meant to be listening to this, not gossiping away in the corner! Both of you need to focus, as your ballet technique is going out the window. Stella, I've told you countless times about your posture, and Katie, don't get me started on your fish feet. They are meant to be like needles – pointed! Now Juliette, when your arms are in fourth, _reach_! You are not putting on a hat. Let's try the exercise again, ladies," Madame Lambert turned on the music again, tapping out the counts with her cane. The girls worked, and strived to achieve. "The boys have it so easy!" Juliette whispered to Sophie, who was in front of her on the barre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Boys Changing Room**_

"The girls have it so easy! They didn't have to sit through another lecture by Felix! They get a WHOLE period of gym!" Crowther complained. The boys nodded their heads in agreement, as they walked out of the room.

"What the hell is that noise?" Daikin asked.

"Well, we know where the girls are now," Rudge replied, pointing to the glass door leading to the dance studio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dance Studio**_

Juliette grabbed her water bottle off the floor as she slid down into side splits. After taking several large gulps, she moved forward until her entire body was on the floor. Then she shifted into splits with the left and right leg, unaware that the boys were watching intently. Getting up, she moved closer to Sophie. Sophie smiled, and gestured down at her feet. "How're you holding up?" she asked. Juliette grimaced in response, and started untying her ribbons. She slipped off her pointe shoes and peeled back her tights.

"Oh! I didn't know they were _that_ bad!" Sophie exclaimed.

"It doesn't hurt, I just don't want blood all over my shoes," Juliette replied. Reaching behind her, she pulled her bag towards her. Fumbling around inside, she pulled out antiseptic, gauze, tape and nail clippers. She began to repair her bruised and bloody toes. She bit her lip as the antiseptic began to sting.

Just as she tucked the last ribbons away, Madame clapped twice. "Ladies, if you've finished stretching, would you move to the center please," she said.

Juliette stood and helped Sophie to her feet. "Bien. You have all worked very hard today, but we are not finished yet. Now come into the center for port de bras. And one-two-three, one-two-three. Juliette, _reach_. Katie, needle feet! Diana, look _alive_. And fourth to fifth. Grand port de bras. Maria, head _against_ your knees. I know you can touch the floor! And one, come back up, chasse devant, full back bend, all the way around. Stella! Pull up. Don't flop to the side. And preparation...and pirouette," Madame instructed.

Juliette detached herself from the class. She went up on her pointe shoes in releve, and found herself spinning. She barely noticed the boys staring at her through the door, or the other girls who'd finished their pirouettes, and were now staring at her from classical position. _Spot_, she told herself, _don't lose focus. SPOT!_ Then she felt a tremor creep up her leg, and she finished the final turn. Stopping, she stepped into classical position with her arms in third arabesque. Madame didn't acknowledge her publicly, just nodded once she'd finished.

She clapped again to get the girls' attention. "Tres bien ladies. Now grand allegro."

The girls lined up, single file, to begin the exercise. Juliette was last, as usual, so she could prepare. All too soon, her turn was up. She heard Madame's instructions, "And balancé, balancé, run and developpe grand jete..."

Time slowed as her leg unfolded and her feet left the ground. It stopped completely when she was at the highest point, her legs parallel with the floor. She hung there, suspended, for a second before landing. Madame's voice came back to her, "And couru, and arabesque penchee..."

Juliette's leg lifted of its own accord. Higher and higher it went, until she was doing the splits. Her arms went out too, one reaching behind her and one in front of her, pointing to the ground. Again, the tremor crept up her leg, and she dropped it into classical position.

After class, Sophie caught up with her. "I had _no_ idea that you could do _seven_ turns in a row!" Sophie exclaimed, as they hurried to the changing rooms, ignoring the stares from the boys. "Neither did I!" Juliette laughed, and then winced as she thought of how her toes were going to look. "Well, you gotta teach me some time!" Sophie laughed, as they entered the changing room. "Later," Juliette replied, "Right now, all I'm going to do is take a nice hot shower!". The girls both laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Boys Changing Room**_

"I had no idea they could dance like that!" Scripps exclaimed "Especially Juliette! She's so quiet in class, but out there..." He trailed off and shook his head in amazement.

The girls dance class had had a major effect on the boys. It was all they could think or speak about. "Well," Daikin said, "She's walking home right now, if you want to ask her the gory details". Scripps smiled at Daikin in thanks, as he rushed out the door.

"Juliette! Wait..." he called...

**I think this has been my favourite chapter so far. I loved writing the ballet bit. I could just imagine Madame saying all those things. It may have been a bit confusing if you haven't ever done ballet before, so here is a glossary of what they were doing. You can also see a picture of the arabesque penchee:**

**okay the link desn't work, but type in on wikipedia, glossary of ballet terms.  
**

**Enjoy! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Knife Edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.... :[ !**

Dancing Through Dreams

Chapter 5: Knife Edge

"Juliette! Wait..." Scripps called, running after her. Juliette turned, and smiled automatically. "Scripps? Don't you usually go that way?" Juliette asked, pointing behind him.

"Yeah, but today I was wondering if I could walk you home..." he asked sheepishly, feeling an unwelcome blush creep up his face.

"Sure, but it's gonna take you a _long_ time to walk home from my house," she warned.

"I don't care. My brothers bug me to get out of the house more. Mostly so they can have _quality_ time with their girlfriends," Scripps replied, making air quotes. Juliette laughed, a grin spreading across her face.

"So, tell me about your family," she said.

Scripps grimaced. "Well, I have three older brothers. They're bad enough. And I have a mum and a dad, and that's pretty much it," he answered.

"How descriptive," Juliette replied, sarcastically. He grinned.

"Ok, William's the oldest, he's 21. He has a girlfriend and they both work in real estate. He's been after me, trying to get me to clean my room for years. Apparently, our house value will increase if it resembles a hospital. Then there's Bradley, he's 19. He's studying to become a lawyer. I've told him that we get a family discount for legal aid. He wasn't too impressed. After him, there's Carl. He's 18, and a complete idiot. He bunks off school, and gives me hell cos I'm applying for Oxford or Cambridge. And then there's me," Scripps finished.

Juliette looked at him for a moment, then asked, "What about your mum and dad?".

Scripps smiled slightly. "They're ok. My mum and dad work at the bank, but we're not rich or anything like that," He answered.

She returned his smile. Shifting her ring binder to her other arm, she asked, "What's your real name? All the others call you Scripps, but that's your surname, right?".

"Yeah it is. My first name is Donald," Scripps grimaced. Juliette understood how he preferred Scripps.

"So...why did you move to Paris when you were six? I know it's for your dancing and everything, but isn't there something in New Zealand?" Scripps asked hesitantly.

"There is something in New Zealand. It's the Royal New Zealand Ballet. But it not as advanced as the Paris Opera Ballet. It was only started in 1953, so the dancers have to do everything, like set up sets, do costumes, and all that. And..." she trailed off, looking away.

"And..." Scripps prompted, gently.

"It's a long story..." Juliette started.

"We have time," Scripps replied, smiling.

"Well, I have 8 brothers and sisters. I was the ninth child, and my parents simply couldn't afford me. So they gave me to my aunt and uncle, my mum's sister, as they couldn't have children. This way, they could still see me, and my aunt and uncle would have a child. My aunt had done ballet, and I suppose she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. I'd been to see a lot of ballet performances, so by the time I was four, I couldn't wait to be like her. So she signed me up for ballet. I was one of the 'gifted' students, according to my teacher, and she arranged to meet with my aunt and uncle to discuss moving me up a few levels. I had to come along too. You can't imagine how proud my aunt was when the deal was finalized," Juliette paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "It was getting dark by the time we started driving home. We were travelling just under the speed limit, when a complete idiot came racing through a red light and hit our car.

"I don't remember anything except a pair of bright white lights. My uncle died before he could be cut out of the wreckage. My aunt died later in hospital, in surgery. I came out from the crash with only a few deep cuts and a concussion. I was 5 years old. My mum and dad took me home again, because many of my siblings had moved out. But it didn't feel right. I didn't love them like I loved my aunt and uncle. We were civil, but not close. They still took me to dance lessons though. Six months after the crash, my parents were both working late, and a babysitter was supposed to pick me up, but she was late.

"There was an advanced class after my class, who were training for different ballet companies. I used to watch them while they waited, by the window in the foyer. I used to copy their dancing too. But that day, a talent scout had come to pick students for the Paris Opera Ballet. I was trying to copy their dancing, when he came into the foyer. And that was it. I flew to Paris with some other children, and we danced minor roles. I was 11 before I had a lead role. I was Lise in _La Fille Mal Gardee_. Then when I was 14, I played Cinderella. Those are the two roles I remember best," Juliette finished.

Scripps gaped at her, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

She smiled warmly, "Don't worry about it. You didn't kill them."

Suddenly, Scripps stopped. "You live here? You _actually_ live in Millhouses" He asked, his eyes wide. Juliette nodded, blushing.

"We're being funded by the Paris Opera Ballet," she explained.

"You're so lucky! My brother's girlfriend lives here! We live over in Meersbrook," he said.

"But that's basically on the other side of town! It'll take you ages to walk home!" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing. Besides, it was worth it to walk with you," he replied, blushing as he realized what he'd said. He began walking down the street. He was halfway down before he turned around and came back, "Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for blushing.

Juliette nodded, "I'd like that a lot." Smiling, she walked to her door, flashing a grin at him before she shut the door.

Scripps started the long walk home, feeling like he was floating on air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! Next chapter will be from one of the other girl's perspectives. :)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Cold

**I know. I'm a horrible person. I finished a 16 chapter story before I updated. I'm so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, unless Alan Bennett decides to give me Scripps! But I don't think that will happen...**

**Dancing Through Dreams**

**Chapter 7 – Cold**

***

Marissa splashed the cold water onto her face. Glancing up at her reflection, she grimaced. She definitely was not her prettiest at 3 AM. Toweling off her face, she snapped her elastic into place, securing her high ponytail. Sneaking out of the bedroom she shared with Diana, she stuffed her feet into her running shoes. The other girls would go for a group jog at 6 AM. She preferred her alone time.

Besides, then she didn't have to rush around getting ready for school. Tiptoeing past Juliette's room, she scowled. She'd seen the little scene outside yesterday. Juliette, of all people, had managed to get a boy, whereas she hadn't She was usually the first one the boys flocked to. Juliette was usually _way_ down their lists. Shutting the door behind her, she began to run. She smiled, letting her feet pound the concrete, carrying her away from her thoughts.

She let the cool early morning air wash over her skin. She passed the school, and stopped. She wasn't out of breath; she just had to stop. She groaned at sat down on the ground. Putting her head in her hands, she scowled. Juliette had Scripps and she had no one. Or rather, she had someone. She just had to choose. When she's walked into Irwin's class, she found the teacher very much to her liking. But then there was Lockwood, the rebel that stayed in the boundary lines. It sucked. It really did. Standing up, she began to jog back. Usually she ran for at least an hour, but today she just wasn't in the mood. Her feet pounded the concrete, harder then faster. She sprinted home, trying to clear her mind. Marissa didn't notice Lockwood watching from across the street, also on a run. Neither did she notice Irwin, taking a break from marking essays in his flat across the street.

***

"Who is it? What'd you want?" Diana mumbled, as hands shook her awake. A giggle sounded from somewhere above.

"Diana, its 5:45. You have to get ready for the run. Come one," Tamera's voice said, as the covers were ripped off, exposing her skin to the cool morning air. She sat bolt upright.

"No fair Tammy! That was just plain mean," she pouted. Tamera's laugh could be heard in the next room. Clothes were flung onto her lap.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way, and you know it," Tamera grinned. The song _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ sounded from the next room, combined with Maria's shrieks as Tamera ripped the covers off her bed too.

Dressing quickly, Diana grabbed a power bar off her dresser and her water bottle, before moving into Sophie's room. Seeing Juliette and Sophie dressing, she shut the door and moved onto Stella and Katie's room. They were both well known for sleeping latest. Marissa pounded up the stairs, a towel wrapped around her. She was excused from the group run, as she went for a 3 AM run. But she used the time to get ready. Creeping into the room, she turned on the stereo. Cranking up the volume, _Eye Of The Tiger_ blasted out. Identical thumps then shrieks sounded as the pair fell out of their beds.

"Girls!" an accented voice resonated through the house. Diana hurried out of the room, switching the stereo off as she went. The girls assembled on the landing, bleary-eyed, some still in their pajamas. Stella and Katie were the last to come down, still half asleep.

"Girls really! We are in a civilized neighbourhood, who will not appreciate woken up by your music or noise! Remember that you are representatives of the Paris Opera Ballet. What you do reflects on the school. Now get ready, you're already late," she snapped.

"Some one hasn't had their coffee yet," Katie muttered.

"Katie! You can run an extra block today. And I expect you _all_ to be back at seven o'clock. No later. Usual run too. Now go!" Katie groaned at her punishment.

Five minutes later, the girls were running through the streets, their breath coming out in steam. Katie sprinted ahead, having to complete her extra block before they were due back. Stella was tying up her hair as they went. As they ran past the school, they glanced up, hoping to see one of the boys. Diana's stomach twisted into knots as she thought of Timms. He would never like her, he was out of her league. He was friends with Lockwood after all. Lost in her thoughts, she almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Glancing up, she noticed she was lagging behind. Speeding up, she waved to the paperboy, who looked half asleep on his bike. She took note of the time. It was 6:15. She had better step it up. She pushed herself, wishing for her warm bed.

***

Sophie glanced at Juliette while they ran. She seemed distracted somehow, and hadn't stopped smiling, even when asleep. She'd even sung _Wouldn't It Be Nice_ in the shower last night. Sophie had ambushed her later, asking for every miniscule detail. She knew that the other girls had been listening outside the door. Apparently, so had Juliette; her blush still hadn't faded by dinner. She sighed. None of the boys appealed to her at school. She had an eye for knowing what matches would last, and all the girls seemed to like the right boys. But she only had eyes for a boy back home. She sniffed, and began to run faster, urging the others onward. That was one thing that sucked here. Jaume wasn't here. He was still in Paris, still performing, still training. She smiled, remembering his promise. Unlike the other male dancers, Jaume didn't flirt. He stayed faithful, and she loved him for that. And he didn't rush things. They'd been friends since they were five, a couple at 13 and engaged when 16. She couldn't wait until she could go back. Until she could be with Jaume again. Grinning, she started the long run back.

***

Katie sprinted alone. She hated Madame's punishments. It was already 6:45, and she still had two blocks to run. Groaning, she stopped to catch her breath. _Stupid ankle_, she thought. Her ankle had collapsed on a pirouette and broken 8 months ago. She'd been out of action for 6 months, and was severely out of shape. So Madame pushed her, pushed her past her limits. She couldn't afford to get out of shape, not if her career was to carry on. Even if it _was_ only a short one. She sat down on the nearest doorstep, leaning her head against the door. She almost fell through when it opened.

"_Shit_!" she almost yelled, her heart pounding from the fright.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. Leaping off the step, she turned around. Standing there was Akthar. She blushed crimson, realizing how she must look. Her hair was mucked up, she was shining with sweat, and the straps of her top were digging into her shoulders.

"No, its fine," Katie replied, glancing at her watch.

"I was just getting the paper," he explained, mumbling.

"Oh. I was just jogging. For exercise," Katie wanted the earth to swallow her up. Of course, she was jogging for exercise. Why else would she?

Glancing at her watch, she swore under her breath. It was 6:55. There was no way she was going to make it back in time. Then she'd just have to do the whole run again tonight.

"I really have to go," she said, apologetically, already turning. She'd just have to miss out the extra block and sprint.

"Are you in a hurry?" he asked. She nodded, turning back.

"Well, I can quickly take you home. You can ride on the front of my bike," he said blushing lightly. Katie was amazed, she thought only she blushed in these circumstances.

"Sure, but you don't really have to. I can sprint," she said, returning his blush.

"I know. But I want to. Besides, I'm meeting Lockwood to get my shoes," he explained. Katie felt oddly disappointed. Even though he wasn't going out of his way, she'd hoped it was just for her. Akthar disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with a bike.

"Hop on," he said, grinning. She grinned back, jumping lightly onto the handles. Holding on, she directed him to the corner of her street.

"Right here will do. Madame will kill me if she thinks I've cheated," she explained. Hopping down lightly, she smiled.

"Thanks for the ride. I'd never have made it home in time," she said, smiling shyly.

"Anytime. See you at school," he gave her a parting grin then rode off. Glancing down at her watch, Katie saw it was 6:58. Gasping, she sprinted and made it through the door, just as the clock struck seven o'clock. The others were already home. Juliette was wrapped in a towel, half her hair hanging wetly down her back, the other half being blow-dried. Sophie, Tamera and Maria were sitting on the stairs, eating cereal and chatting. Stella was rushing around like a headless chicken, her arms full of books and school supplies. Making her way upstairs, she poked her head into Diana and Marissa's room. Marissa was carefully applying makeup at her vanity, while Diana leafed through a magazine, her hair in curlers. Ducking out, she skipped quickly to her room. Turning the shower on, she quickly discarded her clothes, and stepped in. Letting the warm water wash the sweat and dirt away, one name kept popping into her head. _Akthar_. She liked the way it seemed to roll off her tongue. _Akthar_. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

***

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but feel free to vent your anger, annoyance, etc in a review. :)**

**The reason so many girls like someone, is coz of my mood. I really like a boy (who **_**finally**_** knows my name) so I'm spreading the love. :D**

**And yes, those songs were out in the 1980s. I checked :)**

**Next chapter – Rollercoaster**

**More crushes will be revealed, and more dancing. :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Rollercoaster

**Hey guys!**

**Last day of term tomorrow, so the chapters will be coming more frequently.**

**I'm going to take a large creative liberty by using the song **_**The Climb**_** by Miley Cyrus in this chapter. The song was only released in February this year (2009), and this story is set in 1983. Just warning you. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The History Boys, or **_**The Climb**_** by Miley Cyrus. I do, however, own my gorgeous OCs :D**

**Dancing Through Dreams**

**Chapter 7 – Rollercoaster**

***

_**Dance Studio**_

"And bourrée, bourrée and attitude devant, derrière and pirouette. And five-and-six-and-seven-and-eight. Repeat on the other side. Katie, your ankle should not wobble, regardless of whether you broke it or not," Madame snapped from the stereo, pausing the music. She had spied the boys on the other side of the door, looking in.

"If you are so interested in dancing, you can help. The girls need to practice their pas de deux." Walking to the door, she ushered them in, shutting the door firmly behind them.

Clapping her hands, she watched as the girls separated from the group, and stood a few feet apart.

"Partner up! And pick a partner that is close to your height," she called, her hand on the play button. The boys instantly moved to claim a partner. Juliette beamed when Scripps came to stand beside her. Maria shot her a helpless look when Daikin stood next to her. Sophie wasn't very happy that Posner chose her, but otherwise the girls were happy with their partners.

"Shall we begin? Bien. Boys, place your hands on the girls' waists. _Not_ hips!" she said, pointing her cane at Daikin. Juliette felt butterflies spiral in her stomach, when Scripps hands firmly held her waist from the back.

"Girls, you know what to do. Preparation for pirouette," Madame instructed, as the girls went into fourth position. Juliette shot a reassuring glance at Scripps.

"Now boys, the girls are going to turn around en pointe. You must hold them around the waist, loose enough so they can turn, but firmly enough to keep them on balance. Once you have mastered this, you can help turn, by moving your hands. The action is like you're turning a wheel. Comprendre?" She demonstrated, as the boys nodded.

She started the music and nodded to the girls who started their pirouettes. Scripps held Juliette perfectly, while some of the others were having trouble. Timms was also holding Diana the right way, but Diana was blushing crimson.

Feeling Juliette start to slow her turns, Scripps tried the action Madame Lambert had shown him. He began to help her turn around, and her speed picked up again. He saw a brief grin as she turned past him. Finally, the girls stopped turning. Madame pounded her stick against the ground and the girls stepped out from their partner's arms. Curtseying, they left the studio, all casting lingering looks at their partners. All except Sophie.

***

Daikin cursed underneath his breath. It was bitterly cold and he couldn't believe he'd talked himself into this. He'd just left Fiona's house, when he saw the van from the Paris Opera Ballet go past. Following it, he'd ended up in Millhouses, miles away from Meersbrook, where he lived next door to Scripps. He paused outside the house, with the van parked in the driveway, light spilling out from a window by the door. Inside he could see the girls chatting and doing their homework at a table, which he took to be the dining room. Upstairs, a light switched on, and he could see a silhouette inside the room. He ducked out of sight, as the figure turned to the window, opening the curtains. He stayed silent, as the girl opened the window. He craned his neck, trying to see who it was, but it was no use; the curtains had been pulled closed again. Music filtered out into the night air, and a voice soon joined in.

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head sayin,_

_You'll never reach it,_

_Every step I'm taking,_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking but I_

_Got to keep trying_

_Got to keep my head held high_

The voice was clear, and moved like water, weaving both a melody and a harmony with the music.

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

It was ethereal and beautiful. It was like nothing he'd ever heard before.

_The struggles I'm facing,_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes they might knock me down but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm going to remember most yeah_

_Just got to keep going_

_And I,_

_I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on,_

_cause_

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

The music and voice wound around him, inviting him in, trapping him where he crouched by the letterbox.

_There's always going to be another mountain_

_I'm always going to want to make it move_

_Always going to be an uphill battle,_

_Sometimes you're going to have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Keep on moving_

_Keep climbing_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about_

_It's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith_

_Keep your faith_

The music and voice faded away into silence. Daikin was still lost in it, as he straightened up and walked silently home.

As he shut the door to his bedroom, he realized something. He would have to find out who the owner of the mysterious voice was. He had to.

***

**Another chapter for you!**

**Today was the last day of term, so now it's the holidays!**

**But there might not be a chapter for a few days, coz I want to relax :)**

**Next Chapter – Mystery**

**Daikin looks for the mysterious voice among other things....**


	9. Chapter 8: Mystery

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry it took me a while to post another chapter.**

**On the bright side, I got the Twilight DVD today! :D I live in NZ and it only was released yesterday on April 22. Also been recovering from minor surgery on my foot. So it's been a good-ish week (without the surgery).**

**Anyways...**

**Dancing Through Dreams**

**Chapter 8 – Mystery**

***

"So...are you free on Saturday?" Scripps asked nonchalantly, even though his nails were digging into his palms. They were on a field trip to Fountains Abbey, and while everyone had run ahead to explore, Scripps and Juliette had hung back to talk privately.

"Saturday? I...um...I'll have to check with Madame first. She might want to run through a combination or make us finish our homework, but I _think_ I'm free," Juliette replied.

"Okay...I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"Sounds good...What movie were you thinking? I thought you might want to see _Flashdance_ or something..." he looked at her questioningly.

"_Flashdance_? For some girls maybe... But I'm a more _Star Wars_ kinda girl," she admitted, blushing.

"A ballerina that like _Star Wars_. I think we can arrange something."

"How? Unless you mean watching old episodes?"

"For a _Star Wars_ fan, you're pretty behind the times. _Star Wars Episode VI – Return of the Jedi_ began showing last weekend," Scripps teased.

"Seriously? I've been waiting to see that for ages!" Juliette said, grinning.

"OI! Would you two love birds get over here?" Daikin interrupted. Grinning they caught up with the group.

***

"Aw man! That sucks!" Tamera groaned, looking out at the rain that was pouring down. The girls were huddled in the main doorway of the entrance of the school.

"Think the van will pick us up?" Sophie asked, her books clutched to her chest.

"Unlikely. Think about what Madame would say: _All ballerinas must learn to endure _all_ conditions_," Marissa answered, the girls joining in at the end. Madame's rules had been drilled into them from the beginning.

"Well you know what they say: _Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, life is about learning to dance in the rain_. And what do ballerinas do best?" Juliette asked, grinning. She was still on Cloud Nine from this afternoon.

"DANCE!" the girls screamed out, then burst into laughter.

"So how about it?" Katie asked, caught up in the excitement.

"I'm in if you're in," Sophie said, putting her hand out, palm down.

"Done," Juliette put her hand on top.

"Done," Tamera said, copying.

"Done," Maria agreed.

"Done," Katie said, grinning.

"Done," Stella mimicked, grinning too.

"Done," Diana said. Everyone looked at Marissa, who was the only one with her hand out of the pile. She raised her eyebrows.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said. The girls looked at her then at their piled hands.

"Fine! And done!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Excellent! Shall we ladies?" Juliette said, as their hands fell back to their sides. Grabbing Sophie's hand, she pulled her out into the rain. Both screamed as the freezing droplets of water hit their skin.

"Come on! It's not going to get any colder," Sophie called, grinning. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders. Both Juliette and Sophie were completely soaked.

"It's not going to get any warmer either!" Maria retorted, eyeing them.

"Just be thankful that our tops aren't see-through," Juliette said, rain running into her eyes.

"Just get it over and done with," Diana said, shoving everyone from behind into the pouring rain, herself included. They all shrieked.

"Shall we dance?" Sophie asked Juliette, bowing theatrically.

"We shall," Juliette replied, curtseying. They began to run towards the gates.

"That's not dancing!" Tamera called after them. Juliette spun around to please her.

"Happy?"

"It'll do," Tamera replied, beginning to run. The other girls followed, and soon they were running down the street, completely soaked to the bone.

"I swear to God if my top begins to get see-through..." Stella grumbled.

"Too late. They already are," Katie pointed out. The girls looked down and groaned. A van rumbled past then braked. As the girls ran past, a window wound down and a familiar face peeked out.

"Hey ladies. Need a lift?" Timms asked, grinning at the sight of them.

"That would be great," Marissa said. She clambered in as the door slid open, revealing the group of boys.

"You look up our skirts, you die," Maria muttered as she clambered in next. Soon everyone was in, wedged in between each other and the boys. It was slightly uncomfortable.

"So whose brilliant idea was it to run through the rain?" Crowther asked, stifling laughs as the soaked girls settled in. The girls looked at Juliette, who blushed. She was wedged in between Sophie and Scripps.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. _And_ you all agreed to it," she said, trying to defend herself.

"I think the only good thing to come out of this is that Madame can't complain when all the hot water's gone," Tamera said. The girls instantly brightened at the thought of a long, hot shower.

The song _Up Where We Belong_ came on the radio and Maria and Tamera began to sing along to it, melody mixing with harmony. Daikin, who was sitting behind them, looked at them curiously. Something clicked in his mind. He knew one of those voices, had heard it before. Had been searching for it since he had heard it. But who was the owner of the voice?

***

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short!**

**Next chapter – Running**

**Will probably be a mostly Scripps/Juliette chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Running

**Sorry for the kind of long wait between updates! School's started again, so I'm kinda swamped with homework! What is up with teachers deciding to hand out like a million assessments on the first week? It's a conspiracy!**

**EDIT 16/06/09: This is the THIRD time I've uploaded the chapter to FF and forgotten to add it to the story! So I am SOOO sorry for the long wait!**

**Anyway, ramble over...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The History Boys or the one line from Twilight (can you spot it?).**

**Dancing through Dreams**

**Chapter 9 – Running**

***

"So you really like him? Not just because he's the first boy who's looked at you in that way? Not because he's the first boy whose considered you before Marissa? Who actually likes you, and doesn't want to use you to get to the others?" Sophie quizzed.

"_Yes_ Sophie! Scripps is different. He likes me, and I like him. I may like him more than he likes me but..." Juliette trailed off, blushing.

"How do you feel when you think, see or talk to him?" Sophie interrogated.

"I feel...It's like...Don't laugh okay?" Sophie nodded.

"It's like butterflies fill up my stomach and then come up to my throat, and almost choke me. It feels my chest is contracting, because my heart has expanded so much that it's taking so much space up, and wants to burst out. And every time I see him, I have to remind myself to breathe and then when he looks at me, I have to let out a breath that I didn't realize I'm holding in. And when he smiles at me, I don't know whether to laugh or cry because I can't believe this is happening and that he chose me. And it's like –"

"Oh Julz..." Sophie interrupted her, reaching over to hug her.

"What?"

"You really like him don't you?" Sophie said, a goofy grin on her face. Juliette began to laugh, but it soon turned into a sob.

"MAKEUP!" Sophie screeched, halting Juliette's tears.

"What?"

"Your makeup will run if you begin to cry! And I spent _ages_ on it!" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry; I don't even know why I'm crying!" Juliette cried, laughing.

"Seriously Julz! What are we going to do with you? Crying one minute, laughing the next! And it's alright to cry, you're just overwhelmed," Sophie said, tossing things into a black Chanel quilted clutch.

"You're letting me use your clutch?" Juliette asked incredulously. It was common knowledge that Sophie would die for her clutch. Sophie glanced at her.

"It's your first date. Of course I'm letting you use it," Sophie said, resuming with her work. The doorbell rung and they both froze then squealed.

Standing up, Juliette assessed her outfit. She was wearing a white singlet tucked into a high-waisted blue chiffon skirt, with a thick black belt covering the waistband. Around her neck was a long string of black beads and on her feet were blue low-top converses. A thin strip of her hot-pink fishnet ankle-socks peeked out the top. In her arms she carried a navy bomber jacket, with balloon ¾ length sleeves, no collar and a gold zip.

Sophie shoved her clutch into Juliette's hands and pushed her out the door, and down the stairs. The door was already open, and Scripps was standing awkwardly in the hall, the other girls sneaking glances at him from the corners of their eyes. He was dressed in a pair of scuffed jeans, a green striped polo, a grey hoodie and black high-top converses.

Juliette grinned and hurried down to meet him. He grinned when he saw her.

"Now Juliette, I expect you back here at 10 pm sharp," Madame instructed, as the turned to leave.

"And if you break or do _anything_ to my clutch, I will cheerfully beat you to death!" Sophie called out after her. Juliette blushed and waved as they left.

"Um...you look nice," Scripps said awkwardly, as they walked down the front path.

"So do you," Juliette blushed.

"Sorry it's not that great looking," Scripps gestured to the car parked at the sidewalk. It was grey and slightly scratched.

"No. It's fine. At least you have a car," Juliette said. Scripps grinned and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she said, as she climbed in. Going round to the driver's side, Scripps slid in.

"Nice badge," he said, gesturing to the glittery Rolling Stones badge pinned to her top.

"Oh..." Juliette blushed, and began to take it off. Scripps' hand on hers stopped her and she blushed furiously.

"It suits you. You should leave it on," he said, his hand still on hers. Juliette just nodded. Realizing his hand was still on hers; he took it off and drove away from her house.

***

"Father, I won't leave you," Luke Skywalker protested on the movie screen, as he looked down at the unmasked face of his father.

Juliette reached for another piece of popcorn, and met Scripps' hand. She blushed, forgetting her popcorn mission. It had been like this the whole night, whenever they touched, she'd lose all train of thought and blush. It was getting to the point where it was almost awkward. She sighed and settled back against the cinema seat.

***

Juliette grinned as she watched the Ewoks' celebration. She loved them; they were so cute. Scripps tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to face him. She gasped; his face was so near hers. Blushing, she was about to turn back to the screen, when his lips pressed softly against hers. She froze then responded, her lips moving against his. She placed her hand against his shoulder, steadying herself. His tongue ran softly along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue gain entry. She was about to deepen the kiss, when someone cleared their throat. Blushing, she broke the kiss, and found herself looking up at a security guard. The lights were up, and the cleaners had already started their job.

"Oh. Um, sorry sir," Juliette mumbled, blushing. The security guard escorted them out of the cinema, and as soon as he turned around, Juliette burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?" she whispered as they hurried towards the entrance.

"No. But I did see yours. And it was a lot funnier than his will ever be," he whispered back, grinning. Blushing, she grinned back as they climbed into his car.

***

Lurching to a stop outside Juliette's house, Scripps opened the passenger door for her. She smiled in thanks and they walked silently to the front door. It was almost curfew time.

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you," Juliette said, hoping that the others weren't listening in.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime," Scripps replied.

"Definitely," she agreed. Leaning down, Scripps kissed her again. Although this time, it wasn't so awkward.

Her arms snaked around his neck, while he slid one hand around her waist, drawing her closer. His other hand tangled through her hair, holding her to him. The kiss deepened, until they broke away, breathless. Juliette knew that everyone would know what she'd been doing when she went inside.

"See you at school," he whispered, squeezing her hand. She nodded, grinning. Scripps walked back to his car, and waved as he drove off. She waved back.

Still grinning, she opened the door and slipped inside. She made it halfway up the stairs, before she was ambushed.

"SPILL!" Tamera shrieked. Juliette just kept on walking.

"We saw the entire episode Julz, so _spill_!" Sophie squealed. Juliette froze, and she caught sight of herself in the stairway mirror. Her face was flushed, her hair messed up and her lips were red and slightly swollen. She turned slowly, grinning sheepishly. The girls' eyes widened in anticipation.

"Well. It all started when...."

***

**Scripps and Juliette are officially an item now!!!!!!! :D**

**Next Chapter – Repeat**

**Will be a very split perspective chapter. Planning to do each piece of the chapter in someone else's perspective, so be prepared for a long one! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Repeat Part 1

**Okay, you can hurt me. I haven't updated in eons I know.**

**Thank you to Johanna Black for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Alan Bennet owns everyone except my OCs.**

**Dancing Through Dreams**

**Chapter 10 – Repeat Part 1**

***

_**Girls' Home**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**1 week later...**_

"Don't you ever think there's more to life than this?" Juliette sighed, chopping up carrots for the salad. Sophie glanced over at her, confusion etched into her face.

"More to what?" she prompted gently.

"More to _this_. To constantly watching our weight, to ruining our feet, to flunking classes because we have practice. I haven't worn open toe shoes for at least 5 years. I haven't eaten anything Madame didn't put on the list since I began. And all for a career with a shelf life of 10 years max," she ranted. Sophie put the lettuce down, and hopped onto the bench.

"Is this related to dancing at all? Or are you and Scripps having problems?" Sophie asked bluntly. Juliette sighed, shaking her head. Everything to do with Scripps was wonderful. She'd met his family, and everyone sat together at lunch. Although it was mostly the girls grouped in a loose circle, while the boys either played soccer or sat in another circle. Scripps and Juliette drifted between the two groups.

"I just think that there's more out there for us. Like if we get into Oxford or Cambridge, it won't matter how many times we've gotten the lead in _Romeo and Juliet_. And we won't even be able to practice there. We'll be so busy," she finished, now attacking the cucumber. Sophie's hand rested on top of Juliette's, stopping her mutilation of the vegetable.

"Juliette. Breathe. Talk. _Now_," she said firmly. Juliette emptied the uneven chunks of cucumber into the bowl and hopped up onto the kitchen island, opposite Sophie.

"I don't know Soph. It just feels like what I wanted last year has changed," she mumbled.

"And what was that?"

"Last year I wanted the world. I wanted to be the greatest ballerina of my age. I wanted to go to Cambridge or Oxford and ace everything. I wanted to stand out, both on stage and at school."

"And what do you want now?"

"I want to be normal. I want to be able to pig out on junk food, without having to feel guilty or work out twice as hard later. I want to sleep in. I want to pass _all_ my subjects. I want to go to Cambridge or Oxford and do my best. I want to walk with no shoes on. And I can't."

"Why can't you Julz? You know you can do anything you want to?" Sophie hopped off the counter and stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"If I give up now, then what would I do? I can't stop training now, or studying. There's no way Madame would accept that. I'd have to leave the program. I'd have to leave all of you," she whispered, her eyes burning.

"Why don't you try asking?" Sophie asked, turning back to the chopping board. Juliette smiled faintly, and joined Sophie, pulling the lettuce towards her.

***

Katie flicked through the latest issue of _Jakie_ magazine, while she waited for Stella to get out of the bathroom. The shrill ring of the phone bought her back to earth, and she sprinted downstairs to answer it.

The girls had a competition going; whoever answered the phone first had an extra minute added to their phone conversations, even if no one called for them. And calling to Paris was expensive, so even a slightly longer time was welcomed by all. After all, they were only allowed ten minutes per week on the phone.

"I"VE GOT IT!" Maria yelled joyfully, adding a tally next to her name, on the whiteboard hanging above the phone.

Katie sighed, heading back upstairs. She still had to shower and wash hair, and dinner was in half an hour.

"Katie?" Turning she saw Maria holding out the phone towards her. Katie frowned, pointing at herself. Maria nodded, shaking the phone at her. Rushing down the stairs, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Is this Katie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Akthar." Katie froze, a grin spreading across her lips. Ignoring the curious glances of her housemates, she picked up the phone and disappeared into the cupboard.

"Akthar? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you were all going to school tomorrow?"

"All? As in all of us?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Katie was getting slightly confused now.

"It's a surprise. You've been here how many months?"

"One. Akthar, what the hell are you on about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Hold on a sec." Katie heard muffled voices in the background.

"_Adil Akthar_! Get your ass back here and tell me what the hell is going on!" she hissed.

"I can't sorry. See you tomorrow, yeah?" He sounded like he was laughing. The phone clicked as he hung up.

Reappearing out the cupboard, Katie ignored the stares of the other girls. Sometimes boys really annoyed her.

***

Maria hummed, as she piled salad onto her plate, beside her fish and plain couscous. Tamera nudged her, tilting her head towards Madame. Maria sighed, stopping. Madame didn't like singing at the table.

Frowning, she speared a piece of fish. Daikin had been acting very strangely around her. He kept appearing by her locker, or whenever she was alone, and asking her strange questions, like what type of songs she sung. Although she liked the attention – boys didn't really notice her – it was getting on her nerves.

"Maria, elbows off the table," Madame chided gently. Maria quickly took her elbows off the tabletop, smiling.

"So who phoned you Katie?" she asked, changing the subject. A faint blush coloured Katie's cheeks.

"Was it a boy?" Stella asked eagerly, while the other girls giggled.

"It was Akthar," she mumbled, her cheeks reddening. Several of the girls whistled.

"That's enough girls. Now, since it has gotten to this stage," she began, as several of the girls giggled, "I think it's time we discussed the rule surrounding boys."

The girls groaned, as Juliette blushed.

"If a boy asks you out, you may accept, on the condition that it doesn't interfere with your studies or practices. Curfew is at 10 pm, no exceptions. And I don't want any funny business between you. Kissing is all that's allowed," she instructed them sternly. The girls groaned again, Juliette especially.

"Now, after dinner, I expect you to do your homework," she reminded them, her eyes sweeping the table. The girls agreed grudgingly, before returning to their dinner.

Maria sighed, letting her thoughts drift back to the strange behaviour of Daikin.

***

"How the hell am I meant to make Hitler look like a softie? He killed over six million Jews!" Tamera cried, frantically scribbling out half her essay.

"Well, he left the others, didn't he?" Juliette said, bent over her algebra homework. The girls were doing their homework in the dining room, and there were many mutterings over the unrealistic essays they had to write, occasionally punctuated by a swearword in French.

The telephone rang again, and all the girls jumped up to get it. Stella reached it first, crowing triumphantly as she added a mark next to her name.

"Hello?" A sly grin stretched across Stella's face.

"Hey Juliette! It's your boyfriend," she teased, as Juliette went bright red.

"Juliette, you have 10 minutes before you have to do your homework!" Madame reminded her. Tamera watched as Juliette's face lit up when she answered the phone, as the dining room door shut behind her.

She sighed, racking her brains for reasons to make Hitler look like the good guy. Fifteen minutes later, and she still hadn't come up with a single idea.

"Hey Tamera. Can you help?" Juliette whispered, having come back to her homework.

"I'm already up to my neck in homework. I don't have time," she hissed back.

"Okay, fine. I'll think of ideas for your essay, if you explain how to do linear equations," she persisted.

"Deal." Trading homework, she began writing out a list of instructions for linear equations, while Juliette crossed out and added ideas for her essay.

Trading back, she smiled. Juliette had corrected some sentences, and added in ideas. All she had to do was support those ideas. It looked like she would be having an early night tonight.

***

**I decided to split this chapter up, so the next one will have the rest of the girls' perspectives and then the boys will have their moments.**

**And you'll get to find out about Akthar's plan. :)**

**Next Chapter – Repeat Part 2**

**The rest of the girls' perspectives.**


End file.
